Star Wars: The Awakening
by js4902
Summary: My rewrite, of force awakens


Other character changes to this is, Snoke is completly different to how he is in films. He is a human played by Josh Brolin he just has some slight battle scarring to his face. Ren's look remains the same but Ren wears a long black flowing cloak, and Ren's voice changer changes to voice more in pitch and tone at random making him more sinster.

Awakening

Opening Crawl:

It's been thirty years since the Rebellion defeated the Empire, then going onto form the galactic Alliance. However there are still remnants of the Empire, which a number of systems have elected to leave the alliance and live again under imperial rule.

The Imperial Remnant is led by Lord Commander Snoke. Snoke has made the Remnant stronger than it's been since the collapse of the Empire. His apprentice Dark Knight Ren, destroyed Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Turning the pupil's into the Knights Of Ren, or if they could not be turned. Destroying them. Luke Skywalker went missing years after, trying to hold back the darkness of Snoke and Ren.

More and more systems are now, leaving the alliance and joining the Imperial Remnant. As the Imperial's expand they hunt anyone with any force ability.

The Alliance has sent a force to investigate the rumors of Imperial attacks in Alliance Space. They Have sent Senator Leia Solo and her husband Han Solo….

Camera pans across to a Imperial Star Destroyer. Approaching Jaukku. Ren and Snoke are stood in bridge looking out at the planet.

Ren: We tracked the Jedi to this planet, my master.

Snoke: I trust you have it all in hand Ren.

Ren: He was nothing but a Padawan. He was old then and never very powerful.

Snoke: Will he join the Knights Of Ren?

Ren: No my master. He was to loyal to Skywalker. I will destroy him.

Snoke: Then do it.

Ren turns to leave

Snoke: Destroy the village, Ren no witnesses.

We see Ren's shuttle depart the Star Destroyer. With four shuttle ahead of it. The camera pans down to the planet. Shot fades into looking up at the starry night sky. The force theme gently plays. The camera tracks along a small village we catch different mothers telling their children night stories.

Women#1: That's when he heard Kenobi's voice. He heard him say use the force Luke.

Women#2: That's when he offered out his hand to him and said. Join me and together we can rule this as Father and Son.

Women#3: He threw his lightsaber to the side. And told him he would never join him. That he was a Jedi like his father before him.

We see an old man sat by a fire listening to some of the stories being told. A smile on his face. We see it drop into a frown. He looks up, getting to his feet. As he walks towards a simple hut. Three Tie fighters blast above the village strafing the village with blaster fire blowing numerous huts up. Sending the old man flying and landing hard on the floor.

We see a mother leading her young daughter to a hidden dugout in the sand. The daughter is Rey (played by Millie Bobby Brown).

Rey's Mother: Hide here Rey. No matter what you hear stay hidden you hear me? Once they have left take the droid help will find you. The droid has activated a beacon.

Rey's mother slams the hatch close before Rey can respond we hear Rey screaming Mama after her.

The imperial shuttle's land. The stormtroopers exit the shuttles. They don't bother to fire as the villagers are either dead, injured or given up.

A stormtrooper grabs the old man, we hear a lightsaber being activated and the saber goes through the troopers chest. Two troopers take postion to fire and the old man extends his hand and they go flying. Numerous stormtroopers take aim but do not fire. The old man stands still with a look of acceptance on his face. Ren's shuttle lands. The stormtroopers line the villagers up to watch what transpires.

Ren walks out his long black cloak bellowing in the wind. Ren's theme plays but ends with a few notes from the imperial march. He stands a short distance from the old man.

Ren: So this is where you've scurried to. You've stayed hidden a long time. But you knew this day would come.

Old man: You cannot kill all the Jedi Ren. Strike me down if you must.

Ren: You're the last of Skywalker's pupils old man. An old weak Pawadan, with you the last of the Skywalker's Jedi Order will die.

Old Man: But there will still be the greatest Jedi.

Ren: Luke Skywalker is defeated. I killed him years ago old man, your all that is left.

The old man looks visibly shaken. He gets his lightsaber into a guard postion.

Old Man: Then your nothing but an agent of the Dark side.

Ren: I'll show you the dark side.

Ren's saber ignites, his saber is loud and ragged. He lunges towards the old man, the old man blocks Ren's attack above his head. With one swift movement Ren cuts down the old man. The villages cry out.

Ren to soldier: Kill them all.

He walks back to his shuttle. As the troopers massacre the villagers. He stops when he gets to the ramp looking back at the village, for a moment and then goes into his shuttle. We see the troopers burning the village into nothing.

It fades into the next day, we see Rey opening the match. She has a rope attached to something in the hole and she is pulling it up. She is weeping to herself while she does this. We hear a familiar beeping going on then we see she is pulling up Artoo-Deeto, a brief note of the Force theme plays. Once she has pulled him out. Artoo takes a dish out and beeps to Rey who is stood there looking about in shock. Eventually he gently rolls into her almost in a comforting way. Artoo then starts to head towards the wreck of a Star destroyer in the distance.

We see Rey and Artoo get to the Destroyer it's nighttime. Rey is dehydrated. She sits in the wreck against the wall crying. Artoo stays next to her pressed right up against her.

We see a figure walking towards the destroyer. The figure is wearing a long coat, face wraps and googles . The figure walks towards the hole Rey entered. Drawing a blaster, as the figure enters he pulls down the mask and googles and see it is Han Solo. He creeps along and then see's Rey, lowering his blaster.

Han: Who are you?

Rey:I'm no-one.

She bursts out crying. Hugging Artoo. She then slips into exhaustion . Artoo beeps at Han. Han looks at artoo.

Han: Only survivor huh?

Han pulls out a comlink.

Han: Leia I found the survivor, pick me up by the wrecked Destroyer.

Han looks down at Rey with a sad expression on his face. He picks her up in his arms. Carrying her out of the destroyer.

Han: Come on Artoo, you've always been loads of trouble for a droid.

Han stops walking once he is a short distance away from the destroyer, looking up we see an unknown ship. Coming down from the sky. It lands and the boarding ramp comes down. Leia walks down. We hear Leia's theme playing as she walks towards Han.

Leia: They killed everyone else Han. Even the children. It was Ren again.

Han: Yeah well we know Ren will kill anyone

He looks at Leia they both have tears in their eyes.

Han: Even children.

Fades out and cuts to Imperial Star Destoryer.

Ren is stood in bridge by window again looking out. An imperial officer walks towards Ren.

Officer: Your prisoner is ready sir.

Ren: That will be all captain.

Ren walks off, Ren's theme darkly playing as we see him in a elevator descending. Then walking down a darkly lit hallway. He then hit a button on the wall opening a door that slides up. He walks into a chamber. He looks up at the camera. Taking a lightsaber hilt of his belt. We see it is the old mans. He raises it to camera.

Ren: The old man is dead, that was the last of the Jedi. Nothing can stop us now.

He leans forward.

Ren: I have finished what you started. The Jedi are either my Knights of Ren or dead. Ren clenches a fist, the circle is now complete I am the master now.

Camera pans across and up and we see it is a bearded and bedraggled Luke Skywalker fixed to the wall. He raises his head towards to Ren.

Luke: You've come to gloat again. Leave me alone.

Ren: You've stopped trying to save me.

Luke: You killed my pupils, you killed Han and Leia's children. Children you trained with! Your on the path to the dark side. I tried. Now I fear you've gone to far. You get glee from your destruction and power. I will not try anyone. Kill me if you must.

Ren: I don't want to let you become one with the force. You have seen everything you fought for destroyed. Now you will watch our new empire, we are rebuilding more powerful and will not make the same mistakes Skywalker.

Ren turns to leave, the door slides open.

Luke: You have not destroyed everything I fought for. Han and Leia still live, with them the Alliance will fight you.

Ren stays in the doorway for a second.

Ren: They can try.

Ren Leaves. It cuts into him walking into his quarters. We see a full suit of Vader armour stood against a wall. He carries the old man lightsaber hilt to a table which is neatly littered with lightsabers. He then turns to a pedestal where the burned twisted remains of Vader's helmet sits.

Ren: I have now completed what you seeked and failed. The Jedi are now destroyed.

A blend of the imperial march and Ren's theme plays.

Cuts to Rey slowly waking up on a bed.

Han: Your safe kid. We've left Jakkuu, I'm Han Solo and she is Princess Leia.

Han is stood in doorway of room with Leia they are holding hands.

Rey: Wait? Han Solo? Princess Leia? Really? Am I on the Falcon?

We see a brief expression of hurt and anger on Han's face.

Han: The Falcon was stolen from me a long time ago.

Leia approaches Rey sitting on a chair by the bed.

Leia: What is your name.

Rey: I'm Rey. My parents…

Leia: I'm sorry Rey. The empire killed everyone.

Rey breaks down in tears and Leia holds her. We see Han angry and he storms away.

Leia: I know it hurts. You have to grief Rey. We have evidence now. The Alliance will act against the Imperial systems now. We won't let anymore people die by the Empires hand.

Rey: I know you will.

Rey hugs Leia.

Rey: The Jedi will help us.

Leia looks at Rey in the eyes. Shaking her head putting a hand to Rey's face.

Leia: Rey. There are no more Jedi.

Rey: But they told stories about what happened. Weren't they true? How the rebellion defeated the Empire. How Luke Skywalker defeated the Emperor and Darth Vader? That Skywalker was bringing the Jedi back?

Leia: Its true all of it. The force.

Han walks back into the doorway again. With a sad expression on his face.

Han: Yeah and the dark side.

Leia briefly looks over at Han.

Leia: And a Jedi. It really happened Rey. We won and formed the Alliance.

Rey: So what happened? How did the Jedi die out? Why are the Imperials still attacking.

Leia: Luke created a Jedi academy. He had dozens of pupils. Our children included. The Jedi were building up again. Then a dark time happened.

Leia looks away weeping into her hands. Han steps into the room, putting his hands onto her shoulders comforting her.

Han: The leader of the Imperial Remnant. Snoke, he turned one of Luke's pupils one of the most powerful Jedi students called Ren. Luke was away doing work for the alliance when it happened. Ren had managed to turn some of the other students. The ones that wouldn't turn they killed, even mine and Leia's children. Some Jedi escaped and hid, but Ren's hunted them down now. We were coming to pick up the last one who was hiding in your village, but Ren got there first.

Han stops tears in his eyes, rage in his face.

Han: Luke went missing years ago, he stopped trying to create a new Jedi Order and tried to focus on fighting Snoke and Ren. The Imperials claim that they killed him as he had entered Imperial space.

Leia: Luke's not dead though, I would of felt it. But he's removed from the force, something has stopped him being able to use it.

An alarm suddenly starts pinging.

Han: We're leaving hyperspace, we're here.

They all go into the cockpit, as they leave hyperspace we see numerous large ships.

Han: It's the Alliance Fleet.

Han flicks a switch turning on the com.

Han: This is Han Solo and Leia Solo.

Over the com Ackbar: Solo, I've read your report. The Alliance has now decided that this latest attack in our space is a statement of war. Land in the Endor, I have a mission for you and Leia.

Han confirms and turns to Leia.

Han: Sounds serious.

Cuts to Imperial Star Destroyer. In Snoke private chamber, which is a clear bright white room. Snoke and Ren stand next to each other.

Snoke: The Alliance has gathered there fleet and is intending to go to war with us.

Ren: As you foresaw my master.

Snoke: Yes, we shall ambush them. The secret fleet we have been building and amassing in the unknown regions will strike as well as this ship. I will leave you in charge Ren.

Ren: Yes, My master.

Snoke: I am going to head to the planet Tatuu. I have set a trap for Han Solo and Princess Leia. I shall capture them alive for you Ren. Join me once you've finished destroying the Alliance fleet.

Ren: As you wish.

Fades out to Alliance Fleet, on the ship The Endor. Han is walking Rey to a room she can stay in.

Rey: What happened to Chewbacca?

Han: He left stealing the Falcon shortly after the Jedi temple was destroyed. I tried tracking him down, but I couldn't It was just another betrayal. Here's your room kid get some sleep your safe here, Artoo will stay with you.

Rey hugs Han and thanks him. He says goodbyes and that they will be back soon. Rey gets onto the bed and falls asleep straight away.

Cuts to Han walking to ship and Leia meeting him.

Han: So where is he sending us to this time?

Leia: Tatuu there's a small recon team there, the planet is entering a mass extinction event and they need picking up apparently they have some intel.

As she says this they get into ship and leave the Endor entering Hyperspace.

Inside the Endor bridge.

Flight Officer: Admiral , we've detected numerous ships about to leave hyperspace with Imperial signals!

Ackbar: Everyone get to your stations, alert the other ships tell them to get into their attack postions.

Flight Officer: Sir some of the ships seem to have come from the Unknown regions.

Suddenly a huge Star Destroyer appears in front of the fleet. In a barrage of laserfire destroying numerous Alliance ships. Then Snoke's Destroyer appears and with a huge barrage of Ion fire from it and other destroyers knocks the Endor electrical systems are knocked offline.

Cuts to Rey waking up in her cabin, Artoo beeping at her. Looking out the window she sees what is happening. She runs out of her cabin into the corridor, where soldiers are lining up with blasters drawn.

Soldier to Rey: Hide, kid they are going to board us.

Suddenly there is a grinding noise at a door at the far end of the corridor. Suddenly the door shoots down the corridor, stepping out into the corridor comes Ren, with saber ignited. The soldiers open fire Ren deflects shots with his saber in one hand, the other hand absorbing shots. Suddenly force lighting leaps from his fingertips killing numerous soldiers. Artoo bumps into Rey making her run away from the corridor. We hear the sounds of solider's dying by Ren's hand. Rey runs into Ackbar with a blaster in his hand.

Ackbar: Get to an escape pod!

Rey starts running and stops when she hears, Ren shouting.

Ren: Ackbar!

Rey turns round seeing Ackbar heroically stood there firing at Ren, who causally deflects the shots of the saber. Ren gets close then stabs Ackbar through the chest.

Ren: Rebel scum.

Ren then force pushes Ackbars body of his blade down the corridor Ackbar lands near Rey. His eyes look at her.

Ackbar: Run!!

Instead in a rage Rey grabs Ackbars blaster and lets a shot of at Ren. Who raises a hand and the shot pauses in mid-air.

Ren: I sense , strength in you child. Power, fear and hatred.

Ren walks towards here, the blaster gets wrenched from her hand flying towards Ren who slices it with the Saber.

Ren: You could become powerful with the force young one. I'll take you with me.

Rey: No!

Rey turns to run, but then is frozen solid. Ren turns the saber off. Telling incoming stormtroopers to take Rey. Fades to black.

Cuts to Rey restraint in a chair. Ren walks in, black cloak flowing. Ren sits down in front of Rey who flinches.

Ren: You have no need to fear me child. I am your new teacher.

Rey: Han Solo and Leia told me all about you! You're a monster! You killed their children!

Ren's head cocks to the side.

Ren: They lied to you child.

Ren touches the side of his helmets. The front portion of the mask slides slightly away from the face. Ren lifts the helmet of. We see it is a young women in her late twenties-early thirties, Ren is played by Brie Larson. She puts the helmet to the side, and leans forward towards Rey.

Rey is shocked.

Rey: Who are you?

Ren: I am Ren, Formerly my name was Jania Solo. Daughter of Han and Leia Solo.

Rey: No they told me all their children died!

Ren puts back on the mask leaving the room she stops at doorway looking over her shoulder.

Ren: They lied to you about a great deal, you are wrong about a great many things. I'll let you search your feelings, you're find it to be true.


End file.
